Death for happiness
by ShyNanuak
Summary: A Short Little Songfic Of Kisshu and Ichigo, Made As A Tribute To A Beloved Friend That Passed Away, and it's also A meaningless story I made during my maths exam, Anyways, R&R and tell What you think of my little story... WARNING! THIS WILL BE SAD!


Hey guys, ok this is just a short, meaningless songfic I made up when I was doing my maths test today. So I hope you like it. It's sort of a little like my story love and death though, but a little different as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, other wise Masaya would be dead and Ichigo would be emo and the mews would turn into animals, oh and there would be no pink.

Anyways, on with the story.-

**Kisshu was on his knees as he felt the tears fall.**

_Angel white of labyrinth blue_

_do you see me, as I see you?_

**He sat there quietly sobbing as he held onto her note.**

_Soft, darkened eyes, haunted by dreamless sleep, is it your ghost I see in the mirror?_

**He had found it in her room, laying on her bed the night before.**

_Reach out to touch me dearest dream of mine_

_Open your eyes, say you're alright._

**She had wrote it for him. And according to the mews, she had wanted to send it to his planet for him, but sadly couldn't. The note was written to show him what she truly felt for him, after he had left.**

_The glass shatters, at the softest touch._

_Is the a soul beyond the shards?_

**He lay a dozen red roses down on top of her grave.**

_Warm tears sting my eyes_

_As all of these sweet memories flood back to me._

**He slowly opened her note as yet another small tear fell, and in a gentle whisper, he read the note Out loud.**

_Reminiscing now._

_The sun will set beyond the cruel mountain range._

"**Dear Kisshu.**

**I can't eat, sleep or breath when you are on my mind." He smiled softly to himself as another tear slid down his cheek and onto the note, he sniffled and wiped away the tears as he continued,**

"**Ever since the day you guys left, all I could ever do, was think of you,"**

_I'll still be here..._

"**The way your eyes shined with mischief and glee. Your sweet fanged grin, and your lush green hair."**

_Begging your heart to beat..._

"**when you left all those years ago, I realized on that day, the day you risked your life for me, the day you lay dead in my arms, I realized on that day, that deep down, I truly did love you after all."**

_My existence is not the same..._

**He cried full heartedly and whispered her name, then continued to read out loud, "After you left, I couldn't help but miss you, your touch, your eyes, your voice and smirk, your grin and your smile, even your smell, but most of all, I missed your love."**

_Without you here..._

"**I hadn't realized how big apart of my life you had become. And when you left, you took it with you. You left so quickly, I didn't even get a chance to say good bye. And because of you, my heart ached and pained till I could take it no more, and I gave up waiting for you, my dearest... Kisshu..."**

_You shut your eyes, and gave into that light._

_A beauty frozen,_

_In eternal night._

**As he finished reading the note, darkness fell over the grave yard, he didn't care as he clutched the note to her heart, it smelt of strawberries, Ichigo's favourite.**

_Just when I realized the error of my ways, you slipped between my finger tips..._

**Thunder cackled over head, laughing at his pain as he cried her name, only to be carried away in the wind**

_I was a fool, I was stuck in such bliss_

_wish I could grant, you your first kiss._

**He felt a small rain drop as it splashed onto his ear, but he didn't move, just sat there crying.**

**After what felt like forever, he looked up to her grave, and in desperate need of her, he flung his arms around the tombstone with her name on it, as the rain came pouring down.**

_Sorrow only grows if I try to forget, you're an eternal part of me._

**He whispered softly "Why did you leave Ichigo? Why? How could you kill yourself? Why would you Kill yourself? Oh Ichigo, koneko-chan, I miss you so much, please come back to me. My heart belongs to you Ichigo, and no one else, please Ichigo, wait for me, we'll be together soon..." he summoned one of his daggers as he let go of Ichigo's tombstone.**

_Oh sweet lullaby, clasping my fragile heart and whispering your name._

**He lifted the dagger to his heart as he said softly, "Ichigo I know this is crazy, but I can't imagin living without you, this is what I have to do to be happy. Why should I keep living, if you are not here with me?"**

_Soft embrace my sleep, is this a dram or yet another nightmare, of thee._

**With that said he pulled the dagger four inches away from his heart and shut his eyes, getting ready to ram it into his chest, when a white, slightly tangible hand was gently placed upon his own, he looked up and gasped as he dropped the dagger and stared up into the dark, empty gaze, of Ichigo Momomiya.**

_Don't let this end..._

"**K-Koneko-chan...?" Kisshu whispered in disbelief, She didn't look down at him, just stood there with an empty, death gaze, staring a nothing, as she spoke words without a voice **_**'Don't do this Kisshu, it's not the way' **_**He heard the words yet she hadn't moved, not a twitch of her tail, not a flick of her ear, not even a single flicker of movement, her words had come but her mouth had not moved, Kisshus' eyes shot open as the dagger fell out of his hands, he looked around frantically, but she was no where to be seen.**

_Wait on the other side_

**He sighed as he picked it up and Sighed "It was just Your imagination, Kisshu, Get a grip." He then took the dagger to his hear once again.**

_And I will slumber deep_

**And with his last breath, he breathed out the words "I love you... koneko-chan..." And with that said he delivered the final force, falling to the floor with a loud THUD, With a smile on his face he Took his final breath and said "Ko...Ne...Ko...Chan" and Shut his eyes in an endless slumber...**

_**The End**_

So Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
